The present invention relates to interfacing a user with a computer.
Users interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. In the context of the present invention, a user interfaces with computer devices for a variety of applications. One such application is interacting with computer-generated environments, such as virtual reality environments, including surgical simulations, games, actual surgeries and other application program generated environments. Computer input devices such as mice and trackballs are often used to control a cursor within a graphical environment and provide input in these applications.
In some interface devices, force feedback and/or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, collectively known herein as “haptic feedback.” For example, haptic versions of joysticks, mice, gamepads, steering wheels, or other types of devices may output forces to the user based on events or interactions occurring within the graphical environment, such as in a game or other application program. In a computer simulation, it is often desirable to graphically represent a user or a portion of the user in the graphical environment and to allow the user to realistically interact with the graphical environment.